You Love Is A Lie
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Songfic; Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan Beck's been coming home late for a while, why? Jade finds out and confront him about it. "I love you too much to lose you.." "Your love is a lie," She said back.


_**Songfic; Song- Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan**_

* * *

**_"I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone"_**

The clock read 3:22AM. Jade Oliver was sitting on her couch in the dark, waiting for her husband, Beck Oliver to get home. He's been saying that he's had to work late at night because the movie's scenes were taking longer than originally planned and the due date is in a few weeks. At around 4:00AM, he quietly walks into he house. He shuts and locks the door and starts to walk towards the kitchen. The two married two years after they graduated from high school and moved into a really big house together.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jade snaps out startling Beck.

"You're still up?" Beck asked. His hair was messy and his pants and shirt were unbuttoned.

"Yep. You were supposed to be home hours ago."

"I told you I had to work late."

"You've been saying that for weeks. You always came home around 11PM."

"You've been keeping record of when I've been getting home?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was working!" He yelled.

"For God's sake, your pants and shirt are unbuttoned! What happens at work that causes that to happen?!" Jade screeched out, her blood boiling.

_**"I can't bite my tongue forever,"**_Jade started to sing. _**"While you try to play it cool, You can hide behind your stories,"** _Beck rolled his eyes. "This is were you were stupid Beck, _**But don't take me for a fool!"**_

"What are you talking about, Jade?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Oliver." Jade spit out. "How about you lower your shirt collar? Look at that freaking hickey!" Beck pulled dwn his collar and looked in the living room mirror.

"Damn it," he muttered out.

"That's what I thought, who is she?"

"There isn't anyone," He tried to play dumb.

"Then what's the hickey from?" Jade glared at him, her eyes like daggers.

"I was vacuuming my office at work..the suction tube thingy got stuck to my neck?" He tried.

_**"You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)"**_She sung to him.

"Jadelyn Oliver, I promise, you're my one and only.."

"Don't call me that. My name is Jade _West._ We are over."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why'd you do it? What does she give you that I couldn't?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly. Again, who is she?"

"A girl from work, Jessica Montana. Blonde hair, blue eyes." Beck had a ton of guilt in his voice. "She came onto me one day, I didn't stop her. That's when it all started.." His eyes avoided his now ex-wife.

_**You look so innocent, But the guilt in your voice gives you away..Yeah you know what I mean,"**_Beck had tears freely falling from his eyes. _**"**_**How**_** does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you? And do you think about me when she fucks you?**..**Could you be**_** more**_ obscene**?"**_

"Jade..I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You cheated on me, you asshole!" Jade screamed, probably waking up her neighbors. Oh well. She went back to singing; _**"So don't try to say you're sorry Or try to make it right..Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.."**_

"No, don't say it's too late, I love you Jadelyn. Only you, never anyone else. We can go get marriage counselling, you can have a one night stand, anything. Just please don't leave me. I love you too much to lose you." Beck pleaded.

"You wouldn't have done any of that if you truly did love me..._**Your love is a**_** lie.." **

Beck fell to his knees, his hands in his hair, pulling on it.

Jade had a few tears threatening to fall, yet she managed to keep them in. "What made her better than me?" She whispered out.

"Nothing."

"There had to be something."

His voice became so low Jade barely heard him when he said, "She's different.."

"What do you mean?"

"Girly-girl..nice..I'm so sorry.."

"Not sorry enough not to do it. Get the hell out of my house."

"This technically is my house, under my name, my house."

"Fine. I'll get my stuff and go to Cat's."

"No, you aren't leaving."

"Yes I am."

"I love you too much to lose you."

_**"Your love is a lie.." **_


End file.
